


Citrus

by natural_born_loser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Yelena, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Reader-Insert, hello LGBTQ community, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natural_born_loser/pseuds/natural_born_loser
Summary: Trouble always seems to find you late in the night. Lucky for you, a certain tall and intimidating woman seems to always be there to get you out of it.
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 97





	Citrus

You're not entirely sure how you ended up in this situation. You blame it on your loud mouth, you can never seem to shut up. But as you walk home in the dark with the footsteps of three men behind you, you can't help but wish you could.  
  
Two disgusting assholes decided to be annoying on the bus today. Whistling and catcalling, filming and touching you inappropriately, and of course, as usual, no one bothered sticking up for you. So, you had to do it yourself.  
  
It felt pretty good. Turning around and giving the two pigs a piece of your mind. They looked taken aback for a moment as you lectured them on how disgusting and sad their lives are if they have to treat women that way, and for what it's worth that felt amazing.  
  
But, you can't help but wonder if it was really worth it, because now - you're being followed. As you near your house, you decide there's no way you're letting them find out where you live, so you walk into a little neighbourhood store.  
  
The store clerk is sitting behind the counter, looking bored, scrolling through something on her phone. You know her name is Yelena, she's pretty famous around the neighbourhood. As an intimidating looking 6'7 woman, she's a little hard to miss or confuse for someone else.  
  
You've always been a little intimidated by her, but tonight, you're willing to set that aside. You walk into the little store, and she only looks at you for a second before looking back down at her phone. You take a deep breath and walk over to her. Creepy men you could take, but gorgeous 6'7 women were definitely a challenge.  
  
"Um, excuse me" you manage to utter.  
  
Yelena lifts her gaze from her phone to look at you. She doesn't look annoyed or happy, her gaze is very neutral, and yet you're still intimidated.  
  
"I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I need help." you chuckle nervously. "I'm being followed by two guys. They whistled and touched me on the bus and I yelled at them and now they're following me." you explain awkwardly. 

She looks back down at her phone, and then back up at you.  
  
"I'm about to close, I can walk you home." she says, tone still neutral.  
  
"That would be awesome, thank you." you let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Yelena gives you some water and lets you sit on the chair behind the counter while she closes up the shop. Once she's done, you both head out. She asks you to lead the way as she isn't entirely sure which way your house is, and you comply and start walking with Yelena next to you.  
  
You notice the two men are still following you, and you get scared, still not wanting them to know where you live. Yelena sees you get nervous.  
  
"Do you want me to turn around and tell them to fuck off?" she asks.  
  
"No, they're still two dudes, they might hurt you." you say, but she doesn't look scared at all.  
  
It's then that you hear a whistle. The men seem to have gotten bored of following you, and now they want more. So, Yelena decides to give them more. She stops dead in her tracks and turns around.  
  
Before you have time to stop her, she shouts out a "What the fuck do assholes you want?"  
  
"Ohoho" the two men laugh, drunk and excited, and you resist the urge to throw up. "I think you know what we want." one of the men says, and they drunkenly laugh again.  
  
As they come closer, your anxiety grows stronger. "Hey, maybe we should just-" you try to make a suggestion - call the police, ask for help from a neighbour, both pretty good options. 

"It's okay, relax." she tells you, once again in her monotone voice, but it's somehow still comforting. She walks closer to them, leaving you about a meter behind her.  
  
The two silhouettes get faces as the men come into view. It seems like it's only then that they notice how freakishly tall the woman walking towards them is, because when they look at her they both look a little scared for a slight moment, but their fear quickly disappears.   
  
"I guess it's our lucky night" one of them says. "There's two of them and two of us! Match made in heaven." He approaches Yelena, while the other man tries to walk past her and go to you. You get scared, but before he has time to get too close to you, he's stopped by the tall woman grabbing him by the back of his shirt, dragging him back and slamming him into his friend. They both groan at the impact  
  
"Who do you guys think would win in a fight?" she says. "You two, drunk out of your minds and barely able to walk, or me?"  
  
You're really scared. Not for yourself, but for her. You're somehow convinced that she wouldn't let them get so much as a scratch on you.  
  
But, your fears disappear when one of the men tries to charge at Yelena, but she simply grabs his fist and pushes him back into his friend making them both stumble and fall backwards. If you weren't terrified at her picking a fight with them, you would've laughed at that, just as she does.  
  
She begins to walk towards them and they both look like they're about to piss their pants. They get up and run off, mumbling swears and, you assume, a misogynistic comment here and there.

Yelena turns to your terrified little frame. It's only then that you realise you're on the ground, tears welling up in your eyes, and you're still shaking. 

"Are you okay?" she asks, a slight look of concern on her usually neutral face. You can't help but chuckle at that. "I'm not the one that just fought off two greasy ass dudes. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm unharmed." she says simply. "And I'm not the one crying on the ground." she smirks slightly as she says that, but you don't feel like she's making fun of you. In fact, her little comment makes you slightly less embarrassed.   
  
She walks over to you, holding out her hand for you to take and helps you get up. You're still a little shaky, but her gentle hand on your waist stabilizes you. Or, maybe it makes you tremble even more, sending a shiver down your spine.  
  
"Uh, you can head home now, I can walk alone since they're gone." you tell her, trying to steady your trembling voice as much as possible.  
  
"Let's go." she says, rolling her eyes and clearly not interested in letting you walk home alone at this point. It only takes that much to convince you not to argue. After all, you still are a little scared, so you walk side by side with Yelena.  
  
"Sorry about this.." you say, suddenly realising she just physically fought two drunk idiots for you. You look down at the ground, feeling insanely guilty. "Aren't you worried? They might know where you work, they could come back sober and with friends." Yelena doesn't seem all that concerned though.  
  
"If they even remember this happened." she says. "I doubt they'll be coming back around here anytime soon, and if they do, I'll make them piss their pants again. Them and any friends they bring." she says.  
  
Yelena notices your worried gaze on the floor. She stops and grabs your chin, you look everywhere but her eyes, your heart beating out of your chest, but Yelena isn't having it.  
  
"Look at me." she says, and you instantly comply. You're pretty sure your heart can't beat any faster than this, so when you look into her eyes, the nervousness goes to your legs and they begin to lightly tremble.  
  
"If I didn't wanna walk you home or beat the shit out of some creeps, I would've said no." she says. "So stop looking so concerned."  
  
At that, you nod your head lightly. She holds your gaze on your eyes for another moment, and then, it flickers onto your lips. She blinks and quickly lets go of your chin, as if she's trying to stop herself before she does something stupid. You wish she didn't.  
  
The rest of the walk is silent, but not awkward. After only about 3 minutes of walking, you reach your house. As you unlock your front door and step in you turn around to thank her one last time. She says you're welcome and you walk into your garden. As you're unlocking your door to your house , she catches your attention with a "Hey". You turn around.  
  
"Yes?" you ask.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"It's F/N." you reply.  
  
"F/N." she repeats. Just her saying your name is enough for her to send a shiver down your spine.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Yelena." you interrupt her. "You have a bit of a reputation." you say with a light chuckle.  
  
"I see." she says, chuckling back at you. "I work at that shitty little store every night. If anyone gives you trouble again, I'm there." she says. "None of that 'I don't wanna bother you' bullshit you keep doing."  
  
Your face gets flushed, and you're glad it's dark so she can't see it. It seems like she has an idea of the shade of your face right now though, because her mouth curves lightly into a smirk.  
  
"Alright." you manage to say, your voice slightly trembly, but you pretend it's from the fear you felt around 5 minutes ago. "Thank you, Yelena."  
  
"Go inside." she says, and you comply, although you really don't want to.  
  
-  
  
A few days later, you're coming home late again, from a long night out with friends. As you're stumbling up the street, still pretty tipsy, you walk by a familiar store. You haven't seen the intimidating woman that works there since your little incident, so you're a little concerned. You also need a band-aid for your scratched knee from tripping over your feet earlier during the night, and you figure you could buy one from the store.  
  
Normally you would think twice. You would plan out everything you were gonna say and then give yourself a pep talk and only then would you walk in. Tonight, however, the alcohol in your system allows you to skip all those unnecessary steps, and you simply walk inside.  
  
She's sitting on her usual spot behind the counter, and just like last time, she looks up at you, only this time she doesn't drop her gaze back down to her phone. Instead, she looks you up and down with an entertained look on her face.  
  
You completely forgot up until now how revealing your outfit was, wearing a red satin mini dress that hugs your body tightly, along with a pretty pair of black heeled boots that reach just about right under your knee, and a black fur coat. You don't feel self-conscious under her gaze, though. In fact, you're very proud of your choice of clothing.   
  
"Hey" you say after a moment of silence, and only then do Yelena's eyes come up to look into tours. "Do you sell band-aids? I scraped my knee." you say, chuckling at your own clumsiness.  
  
"Yeah, I have some here." she says.  
  
"Awesome." you answer, walking further inside the little store, over to the drinks fridge right next to the counter and you take out a can of coke zero. You walk back and place it onto the counter.  
  
"You can have it for free." she says, and continues talking before you can deny. "Come sit." she says, letting you behind the counter.  
  
You take your coke and sit down on the chair. Yelena opens a box of band aids and takes two out, then kneels down in front of you to look at your scraped knee. You let out a little laugh and she looks up.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing." you giggle again. "It's just that you're still so tall even though you're kneeled down."   
  
She chuckles. "That's what you're laughing your ass off about?"  
  
Her long fingers gently put the two band aids on your knee, covering the little wound.  
  
"How the hell did you even scrape it this bad?" she asks.  
  
"I stumbled a little and fell." you say, laughing again.  
  
Yelena looks up at you. "Are you drunk?" she asks.  
  
You giggle like a child again. "Maybe."  
  
She sighs and stands up from where she is. She walks over to the drinks fridge, takes out a bottle of water and hands it to you, taking away your can of coke in the process and earning a pout from you.  
  
"Drink it. Sober up." she says.  
  
You silently drink the water she gave you.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay." you say. "No one came back and gave you trouble right?" you ask, looking up at her.  
  
Her face softens. "No." she says. "I told you not to worry."  
  
You're relieved at that.  
  
"Drink your water while I close up, I'll walk you home." she says.  
  
"Oh, no you don't have to-" you stand up.  
  
"Sit back down. I'm not letting you walk home alone at 3AM when you're drunk." she says, and you can't help but comply.  
  
"Good girl." she says.  
  
You choke on the sip of water you were taking and your face turns a bright shade of red. You can't see Yelena's face, but you're sure she finds this incredibly entertaining.   
  
Once she's done closing up, you both start walking towards your house. You struggle walking a little in your uncomfortable heels, so Yelena lets you use her as a walking stick and you cling to her arm.  
  
You walk mostly in silence, but once again, it isn't awkward at all. In fact, as you walk up the street, clinging to the woman that seems to keep saving you from trouble late in the night, you feel incredibly peaceful.  
  
Once you reach your house, you feel a little sad. You wish you could spend more time with Yelena. So, as you unlock the door to your house, before you can stop yourself, you turn around and say. "Why don't you come inside with me?"

Your tone is perfectly innocent, and you're honestly not sure if you're implying anything yourself.   
  
Yelena sighs and then lets out a little chuckle at that. "Come here." she says, and you walk over to her. "Give me your phone." you comply once again, and she puts her number in it.  
  
"You're drunk." she says. "Go inside, lock the door and go to sleep. Ask me the same thing when you're sober - then, I'll think about it." She bends down slightly, coming almost at eye level with you, and gently puts her hand on your head. "Okay?" she says, looking into your eyes.  
  
You nod lightly and she chuckles at your flustered expression. She takes her hand off your head and stands up straight again. You walk over to your house, unlock the door and walk in. You lock the door once you're inside, just as Yelena said, but you find it hard to fall asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> It's my first time writing something like this so I apologise for any mistakes and anything else that might sound weird. I have an idea for a second (and maybe even third) chapter that I'm not sure if I'll post. I hope you enjoyed, any comment would be greatly appreciated. :D
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
